gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bombero (misión secundaria)
thumb|200px|Bombero en [[Grand Theft Auto III.]] thumb|200px|Misiones de [[bombero en GTA: CW.]]Es donde se puede sacar mayor partido al camión de bomberos y una forma mas fácil de conseguir mucho dinero. Al subir al camión, activamos el modo misión para empezar a apagar fuegos (Con R3 en Play Station y flecha hacia arriba en PSP). En las misiones, deberemos conducir el camión hasta unos lugares determinados, donde se encuentre un vehículo ardiendo y detenernos en un lugar próximo al fuego. Entonces para extinguir el fuego, bastará con pulsar botón disparo y dirigir el chorro. Las llamas se apagan en unos instantes. En Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City no está disponible. Desarrollo de la misión De Grand Theft Auto III a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories En la misión también deberemos salvar vidas apagando el fuego que ha prendido en la gente (aumentando de nivel aparecerán más vehículos y más personas que rescatar). Recibirán una fuerte revolcada por la fuerza del agua, pero se apagarán las llamas de su ropa. Los incendios serán cada vez más difíciles de apagar, a medida que el jugador va aumentando el nivel. Para cancelar o terminar la misión tendrás que bajarte del vehículo o presionar R3 (ps2), pulsar Bloq. Mayus (PC) y 2''' en GTA: SA (PC). # El primer objetivo (nivel 1), tan sólo es '''un coche que debemos apagar. Recompensa: $200 y pasar a nivel 2. Un mensaje y una marca azul en el mapa indicarán dónde se encuentra el siguiente objetivo. # En el segundo incendio, tras extinguir el fuego del vehículo, saldrá una persona envuelta en llamas, que se irá corriendo. Al apagar al individuo, subiremos a nivel 3. El mensaje y la marca nos guiarán al siguiente objetivo. # Después ya serán dos o tres personas las que salen del coche y que tendrás que rociar. # En las siguientes, serán dos vehículos en llamas que podrán tener 1, 2 o 3 ocupantes. # Más adelante, tendrás tres vehículos con 1-3 ocupantes, etc. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars En GTA: CW el trabajo de bombero varía y debemos hacer otras cosas además de apagar fuegos de los autos como salvar edificios que están en llamas o retener a algunas personas que estarán protestando con el cañon de agua. Ganancias Cuando no consigamos apagar un objetivo, o cuando desactivemos el modo misión, se nos abonará el total de ganancias por el trabajo de bombero. Como dato orientativo, superar sólo una misión proporciona $200, y completar 12 misiones (hasta nivel 12) proporciona unos $25.200. Recompensas *Grand Theft Auto III: Después de apagar 60 incendios (20 en cada isla), Claude recibe un lanzallamas en sus pisos francos. *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: Al llegar al nivel 12, Tommy se volverá ignífugo, (anti-fuego). *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Al llegar al nivel 12, CJ se volverá ignífugo (anti-fuego); lo cual sirve mucho en las misiones Burning Desire, Are you going to San Fierro? y End of the line. *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: Al llegar al nivel 12, Toni se volverá ignífugo (anti-fuego), lo que le sirve de mucho en la misión The Trouble with Triads. *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: Al llegar al nivel 15, Vic se volverá ignífugo (anti-fuego). Galería GTA III - Bombero.PNG|Bombero en Grand Theft Auto III MisiónBomberoVC.png|Bombero en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City GTA SA - Bombero.PNG|Bombero en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas BomberoLCS.png|Bombero en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories BomberoVCS.png|Bombero en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto Advance Categoría:Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Trabajos Categoría:100%